Object 3 in 1 School
Note: ONLY BrownFamily1108, Nemolee.exe, Kaija The Braixen, Cillill, Cutiesunflower, HoodehJoe, and TWDremaker2000 can edit! Object 3 in 1 School now has it's very own wiki! So go help out! Object 3 in 1 School is a roleplaying forum by BrownFamily1108. Rules Articles and Comments *No rude comments. *No spamming. *No vandalism. (Which mean adding nonsense or editing the page WITHOUT permission) *No Hate OCs (This includes hating on other shows/camps/fanfics besides O3I1S) Fan-Art *In the Fan-Art part of the page, you can upload custom poses or custom assets. You do all the characters if you want, but it would take a while to do. *Make sure your fan art is atleast passable. List of grades *Preschool *Pre-K (Pre-Kindergarten) *Kindergarten *1st Grade *2nd Grade *3rd Grade *4th Grade *5th Grade *6th Grade *7th Grade *8th Grade *Freshman/9th Grade *Sophomore/10th Grade *Junior/11th Grade *Senior/12th Grade List of ratings * S (More than 100) * A (100-90) * B (89-80) * C (79-70) * D (69-60) * E (59-50) * F (49-1) * X (Excused, is exempted from final grade) * Z (0 or Incomplete) Characters (Credit to all of the creators for these characters) Staff Tape Recorder Pose.png|Miss. Tape Recorder (Preschool Teacher) SD Card Pose.png|Mr. SD Card (Pre-K Teacher) TV OV Pose.png|Mrs. TV (Kindergarten Teacher) Mustard.png|Mr. Mustard (1st Grade Teacher) Ch02 pic24.png|Ms. Sunscreen (2nd Grade Teacher) Melody Star - Magic Wand.png|Mr. Magic Wand (3rd Grade Teacher) Los Angeles Flag Pose.png|Mrs. Los Angeles Flag (4th Grade Teacher) Chapstick Pose.png|Mr. Chapstick (5th Grade Teacher) IPodFromObjectHavoc.png|Mr. IPod (6th Grade Teacher) IPad Rig.png|Mr. IPad (7th Grade Teacher) Mouse Pad Pose.png|Ms. Mouse Pad (8th Grade Teacher) Kit Kat Pose.png|Mr. Kit Kat (9th Grade Teacher) Sprite Pose.png|Mr. Sprite (10th Grade) Las Vegas Flag Pose.png|Mrs. Las Vegas Flag (11th Grade Teacher) Bfsp portrait Taco.png|Mr. Taco (12th Grade Teacher) XLikeKnife.png|Mr. X (Principal) Pinkie.png|Mrs. Safety Pin (Vice-Principal) Battle For A Wish Broom.png|Mr. Broom (Janitor) Syringe Pose.png|Mr. Syringe (Nurse) Bookmark_2.png|Mr. Bookmark (Hall Monitor) Neck Pillow Pose.png|Mrs. Neck Pillow (Police/Security) Chicken Bites Pose.png|Mr. Chicken Bites (Doctor) File:Book_with_Glasses.png|Ms. Book (Manager) Coffee oi 5 rig.png|Mr. Java (Vice-Manager) Duck Tape.png|Ms. Duct Tapey (Student Support) Time Bomb pose.png|Mr. Time Bomb (CEO) Dynamite pose .png|Mr. Dynamite (CEO's Son) Ketchup Pose.png|Mrs. Ketchup (Lunch Lady) Name Tag pose.png|Mr. Name Tag (School Inspector) Keychain.png|Mr. Keychain (Fire Chief) Remaker's Markiplier's Moustache.png|Mr. Markiplier's Moustache (School Mascot) Pail.png|Pail (Football Team Coach) Students *Object 3 in 1 School/Student List 1-200 *Object 3 in 1 School/Student List 201-400 *Object 3 in 1 School/Student List 401-600 *Object 3 in 1 School/Student List 601-800 *Object 3 in 1 School/Student List 801-1000 Pages http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:157570 (#1) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:168343 (#2) Alliances *Saw Blade, Eyepatch, Lobster Claw, Dracula Cape, Red Popsicle, Toxic Mushroom, Chili Pepper, Fruitcake, Toxic Gas Producer and Pentagram (The Darksiders) *Miner Helmet, Piston, Cucumber, Stapler, Burger and Kiwi (The Cools) *Painting Frame, Bag, Butterscotch, and Pencil Sharpener (Popular Armless Girls) *Kendama, Braixen, Japan Flag, and Rising Sun Flag (Japanese Females) *Boot, Chainsaw, Oven, Z, Brain, Detergent, Picturey, Chain, Hearty, Boulder, F, Limeade, Egg Yolk, Grilled Cheese and Bone (The Jerks) *Orange Ball, Picturey, Gelatin, Crouton and Grape Juice (Perv-Dudes) *Root Beer Float, Fruit Punchy, and Apple Juice (Top of the Drinks) *High Heel, Nether Star, Bird Bath, Chalice, Ruby, Onion Ring, Pearly, and Sun (Artificial Cuties) *One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten and Zero (The Numbers) *Chalice, Palette, Loggy, Dollary, Milkshake, 7-Ball, Tomato, Green Ball, Baseball Cap, Flashlight, Crayon, Jewelry and Football (The Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus) *Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Emerald, Lapis Lazuli (The Gemstones) *Butter Knife, Pocket Knife, Cleaver (The Sharp Siblings) *Rice Bowl, Mayonnaise, Plum, Onion Ring and Bacon (Lovely Food) *Injusticey, Deathstrokey, and Birdy (Brotherly Alliance) *Sword, Life Ring, Chipy, Arrow, Shuriken, Pokeball, Butterscotch, School Blazer (The Loyal Heroes) *Mark, Braixen, and Zangoose (Non-normal of All) Voice Inspirations For All Characters (credit to MrMenCentral for the idea) * Peanut = Applejack * Ring = Rarity * Tomato = Leonard Hofstader * Water = OJ * Chewing Gum = Pumpkin Spice Latte (TOMGR) * Envelope = Squidward Tentacles * Street Light = Fluttershy * Axe = Leafy * Waffle = Spongy * Basketball = Trophy (II) * Microwave = Cheesy * Shovel = Sandy Cheeks * Pizza = Bloo * Milk = Twilight Sparkle * Black Pen = Pen, but with an Australian Accent * Cherry = Cherry (OMN) * Hammer = MC Hammer * Volleyball = Rainbow Dash * Boulder = Emperor Zurg * Saw Blade = Chucky (Child's Play) * E = E (TAGS) * Vase = Soap * Netty = J (TAGS) * Remote = Mr. Grumpy (US Dub) * Tetris Block = James Rolfe * Watermelon = Mickey Mouse * Plum = Dr. O (Odd Squad) * Mushroom = Woody (BFDI) * Highlighter = Sonic The Hedgehog * Chocolate = Fred Durst * Cereal = SpongeBob SquarePants * Ruby = Ruby * Siren = Brandenburg Gate * Credit Card = Mr. Krabs * Volleybally = Princess Leia/Carrie Fisher * Polo = Janet Anderson (Golfer) * Croquet = Amy Anderson (Golfer) * Maryland Flag = Indiana Jones * Biloxi Flag = Tango * Injusticey: Dan (Curtis Armstrong) * Cherry Blossom Latte: Similar to Cherry (From Object Madness) * Lobster Claw = Freddy Krueger * Arrow = Scout (TF2) * Compassy = Luigi * C4 = Amy Lee * Pearly = Mother Teresa * Arabus = Minh * Triforce = Brent Black * Compass = Jonathan Davis * Rice Bowl = Yasuko Miyamoto * Parfait - Rihanna * License Plate = Chester Bennington * License Platey = Coney (Object Lockdown) * Nintendo Switch = Saturo Iwata * Donut Trump = Trump Jr. * Trump Hair = Fred Trump + Donald Trump Fan-Art Shaved Ice Fan-Made Pose.png|Shaved Ice - Kaija the Braixen Volleybally Fan-Made Pose.png|Volleybally - Kaija the Braixen Chicken Bites Fan-Made Pose.png|Chicken Bites - Kaija the Braixen Bird Bath Fan-Made Pose.png|Bird Bath - Kaija the Braixen Croquet Fan-Made Pose.png|Croquet - Kaija the Braixen Banana Split Fan-Made Pose.png|Banana Split - Kaija the Braixen Badminton Fan-Made Pose.png|Badminton - Kaija the Braixen (Male) Ink Bottle Fan-Made Pose.png|Ink Bottle - Kaija the Braixen Ink Bottle Fan-Made Pose.png|Ink - Kaija the Braixen Petoshok Fan-Made Pose.png|Petshok - Kaija the Braixen Mississippi Mud Fan-Made Pose.png|Mississippi Mud - Kaija the Braixen Polo Fan-Made Pose.png|Polo - Kaija the Braixen Tape Recorder Fan-Made Pose.png|Tape Recorder - Kaija the Braixen Hershey Bar Fan-Made Pose.png|Hershey Bar - Kaija the Braixen Snorkel Mask Fan-Made Pose.png|Snorkel Mask - Kaija the Braixen Butterscotch Fan-Made Pose.png|Butterscotch - Kaija the Braixen Concord Grape Fan-Made Pose.png|Concord Grapes - Kaija the Braixen Metal Hat Fan-Made Pose.png|Metal Hat - Cutiesunflower Plum Fan-Made Pose.png|Plum - Kaija the Braixen Whopper Fan-Made Pose.png|Whopper - Kaija the Braixen Root Beer Float Fan-Made Pose.png|Root Beer Float - Kaija the Braixen Weight Fan-Made Pose.png|Weight - Cutiesunflower Root Beer Float Fan-Made Pose II.png|Root Beer Float - Kaija the Braixen Brownie Bite Fan-Made Pose.png|Brownie Bite - Kaija the Braixen Baseball Cap OC.png|Baseball Cap - HoodehJoe Baseball Cap Kaija Edition.png|Baseball Cap - Kaija the Braixen -20- Bubble Wand.png|Bubble Wand - FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland BFTD Chalice.png|Chalice - BrownFamily1108 GPS Fan-Made Pose.png|GPS - Kaija the Braixen 13, Illuminati.png|Illuminati - BrownFamily1108 Slingshot Fan-Made Pose.png|Slingshot - Kaija the Braixen Interactions Friendships *Peanut and Ring *Black Pen and Green Eraser *Mr. X and Everyone *Chewing Gum and Sugary *Oreo and Oil Drop *Watch and Scissors *Braixen and Zangoose *Polo and Croquet *Japan Flag and Rising Sun Flag *Butterscotch and Snorkel Mask *Milwaukee Flag and Toronto Flag *Biloxi Flag and Maryland Flag *Brick Wall and Bricky *Bubble Wand and Baseball Cap *Salt and Pepper *Glow In The Dark Basketball and Rugby Ball *Fruit Punch and Fruit Punchy *Everyone (expect the Darksiders) and Sun *Bubble Wand and Everyone (expect The Darksiders, The Jerks, Kendama, Deathstrokey, The Prev-Dudes, and Chair) *Baseball Cap and The Cools *Glowstone Dust and Nether Star *Wandy and Magic Top Hat *Ink and Ink Bottle *Phone and iPhone *Phone and Keyboard *Magic 8-Ball and 8-Ball *Flasky and Scrolly *Mr. Java and Coffee *The Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus and Everyone (expect The Darksiders) *Concord Grapes and Plum *Water Spray and Water (Object Triple) *Chalice and Crown *Concord Grapes and Shampoo *Melody and Baseball Cap *Pearly and Donut Trump *Green Rocky and Flower Grassy *Baseball Cap, School Blazer, and Rackety *Steery and Piston *Melody and Pearly *Player 1, Player 2, and PS2 Controller Relationships *Pizza and Peanut *M&M and Skittle *Mitten and Phone *Green Ball and Blue Ball *Cyan Top Hat and Magenta Top Hat *Doritos Locos Taco and Dress *Four and 4-Ball *Gift Card and Siren *iPhone and Keyboard *Petoshuk and Fast Food Bag *Pearly and Crown *Mr. Mustard and Mrs. Ketchup *Blue Clock and Blue Lamp *Win Token and Win Tokenette *Pencil Sharpener and Sharpener Conflicts *Everyone and The Darksiders *Water and Raisin *Chewing Gum and E *Every Girl (with Skirt) and The Perv-Dudes *Watch and Grape Juice *Siren and Pineapple *Siren and Orange Ball *Siren and Grape Juice *Orange Starburst and all the other Starbursts *Butter Knife and Polo & Croquet *Braixen and E *Nantucket Flag and Traffic Light *Nantucket Flag and Hot Air Balloon *Snorkel Mask and Perfume *Zangoose and Siren *Elevator Button (Red) and Elevator Button (Green) *Tumblr and Facebook *Kendama and Chicken Bucket *Symbol (Red) and Symbol (Blue) *Remote and Lychee *Remote and Racket *Flame and Gun Powder *Kendama and Bubble Wand *Wheel Of Fortune (Green, Blue, Orange, Pink and Yellow) and Wheel Of Fortune (Red) *Bubble Wand and Chair *Lemonade and Limeade *Bubble Wand and Bone *Vodka and Cardboard *Banana Split (Chocolate and Strawberry) and Banana Split (Vanilla) *Injusticey and Illuminati *P and Y *Gelatin and Orange Gelatin *Bacon and Bacony *Toy Knife and Pool Noodle Trivia *Mitten and Magenta Ball's skirts are shown worn in their poses *Injusticey can speak any language *Energy Drink's design looked similar to a Red Bull can. *Black Ball, White Ball, Thought Cloud, Whiteboardy and Teardrop are silent types. *Some students have alternates of each other. *Some of the characters are renamed in this unlike Object Walk In The Park. *Braixen has a Japanese school-girl outfit, both for Gym and regular classes, similar to some high/middle schools. *Bubble Wand and Kendama's conflict is very similar to Firey and Coiny's conflict. *Ink and Ink Bottle are twins. They can be gender benders sometimes. *Red Popsicle and Egg Yolk are the only female antagonists. *Coffee and Java are twins, as father and son. **Another one is Time Bomb and Dynamite. *Illuminati and Eye of Providence are both brothers, also twins. **PS2 Controller, Player 1 and Player 2 are also twins. However, PS2 Controller and Player 1 are colored blue, while Player 2 is red. Player 1 is different by personality. **Max Revive and Revive are also brothers, one better than the other. *Bubble Fish does not understand English, and therefore can only speak Japanese. **Another one is Presto, but can only speak Russian. Only knows a few english words. *Beginner is known as JDM Logo, because of the same design they share. Rate this Article From a scale from 0 to 10, what would you rate this article? 10 - Just Legendary! 9 - It was epic! 8 - I love it! 7 - Not too bad. 6 - Okay. 5 - Not super great, but it's tolerable. 4 - Below Average. 3 - I don't like it. 2 - Pretty Bad! 1 - Oh man, I loathed it! 0 - This is just Recipe for Disaster! Never Again! Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:NLG343 Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Cillill Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Forums Category:Object 3 in 1 School Category:Chikako the Meowstic Category:TWDremaker2000 Category:JoeCling